Closer
by kelseyhale
Summary: After Four Years Of Happiness, Two Couples Relationships Will be Shaken By Series Of Affairs [NC-17]
1. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

This is a story about four people:

**Finn Hudson** - _The Photographer_

**Mercedes Jones -**_ The Model_

**Blaine Anderson** - _The Escort/Singer_

**Sam Evans -**_ The News Anchor_

Lust and Infidelity will come between the four is this charade of sorts who knows what'll happen in the end of this story.

Let me start four years ago...

* * *

**New York City - February 15 2009: **

**FINN & MERCEDES:**

_**"I'm giving you one last chance to prove to me you got balls for this magazine" **_Said the editor as Finn walked out of his office that morning as it happen to be the morning after his boyfriend dumped him on valentines day, He really didn't want to loose his job the same week as well either _**"Get your fucking ass together Hudson!"**_ Finn said as he went into the bathroom and fixed his glasses _**"Finn, This is your chance, I got a up and comer model you need to see, This is your chance to prove the editor your a pro."**_ Santana, his fellow photographer said as he walked out of the bathroom _**"You know i dont do models"**_ Finn said walking over to his desk_** "This one's different, Name's Mercedes Jones, She's curvy, African american and looks amazing"**_Santana said as she gave Finn Mercedes's portfolio, Finn took one long look at the girl's face and smiled _**"You know what, I will take your offer"**_ Finn followed Santana into the studio to meet Mercedes.

**"Mercedes, This is Finn, He'll be your photographer today" **Santana said as she introduced Mercedes to Finn who was holding a Fuji camera** "So is this your first ever professional shoot?" **Finn said as he started taking pictures** "Well i did Seventeen a couple times" **Mercedes in between posing for the camera as Santana looking on and smiling** "And to tell you the truth, There a bunch of bitches" **Finn laughed as he heard this** "I did Seventeen too and your right about them being bitches" **Finn said as he walked over to Santana looking at the pictures** "There amazing!" **Santana whispered to Finn that's when the editor walked in and looked at the photos from the computer** "Finn, I was wrong about you!" **The editor gave Finn a smiled and a handshake and looked at Mercedes** "You can thank this lady" **Mercedes smiled at Finn as she heard this** "Hows about dinner, My treat!" **The editor said to the three in the room**.**

**SAM & BLAINE:**

**"Sam, You ever considered yourself anchor material?" **George Connors said to Sam who only just finished an internship for the news network a few months back** "Every waken hour Sir" **Sam said as he sat in the office** "I've looked over your audition tape, and well your qualified unlike those amateurs out there in the hallway, Congratulations! welcome to news team, Dont screw it up"** George stood up and went to shake Sam's hand as he left the room.

Sam walked out of the building to hear a a guy playing guitar as he quickly ran across the street only to get hit by a car, The guy with the guitar and short curly hair and nicely trimmed beard ran over to him to his aid **_"Are you alright?"_**The guy said as he touched Sam's head, Sam opened his eyes to see the guy and smiled _**"Now i am"**_ Sam said laughing as he got up **_"I'm Blaine, Guitar impresario and male escort"_** Sam laughed as they shake hands _**"Sam, Future news anchor for NY25 news"**_ Sam picked up his bag as they walked away from the scene _**"Since i saved your life i might as well celebrate, How about some Italian "**_ All Sam could do was smile and say _**"That sounds pretty good".**_

**SAM AND BLAINE:**

**Sotto 13:**

_Sotto 13 of all the places, Had to be the place the all four's paths would meet for the first time in the way, Let's get back to the story:_

**_"Cant help but ask, What was that song you were performing when i got hit by the car" _**Sam as he took a bite of his shrimp fettuccine_** "The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice, The most beautiful song in the world, Well in my universe"**_Blaine said as he took a sip of his water and grinning_** "If your flirting with me i'm okay with that, I'm straight though"**_Sam said as he smiled at Blaine as he looked at the party of four across from them **_"The girl over there is cute"_** Blaine pointing at the table next to them _**"Which one, J-lo or the one who looks like a curvy Kelly Rowland?"**_ Sam said whispering to Blaine_** "Curvy Kelly Rowland, J-lo looks like she prefers the same team and the guy in the glasses looks like he just broke up with somebody"**_Sam laughs quietly as Blaine _**"What about Roger Daltrey's twin over there?"**_ Sam said pointing at the guy _**"I had sex with him last night and that is the same face he gave me"**_

Sam laughed as Blaine looks at the older guy again as the two laughed when the guy walked over to them_**"Well, If it isn't Blaine Anderson, Best ass of all of New York City"**__ Which made Sam laugh __**"Well if it isn't Simon Adams, Editor of FashionLife magazine"**_Blaine turning to Simon and smiling at him as Simon whispered into his ear as Sam watched on as he walked back over to his table_ "__**What did he want?"**_Sam said while Blaine smiled at him _**"He wanted a encore of my escorting performance"**_Sam and Blaine laughed, Once outside they smiled at each other _**"If i dont see you around I'll see you in four years"**_ Blaine jokingly said as he hugged and Pointed at Simon's car_** "I have company"**_Sam laughed _**"Lucky the head injury was just a red mark, I got to work in the morning"**_ Sam touching his head _**"Maybe i'll see you in four years, You know how us New Yorkers are"**_Sam could hear blaine laughing as he walked away.

**BLAINE AND FINN:**

Once Blaine was finished with Simon he needed a drink so he walked into closest bar near his apartment** "G & T please" **Blaine said to the bartender as he waited for his drink he looked at the guy in the glasses _**"Alone too?"**_ The guy said to him as the Bartender gave Blaine his drink **_"Yeah, I am"_** The guy smiled at him _**"Saw you and that guy at Sotto 13"**_ Blaine laughed when he said that **"He's not my, He's just a guy i saved today"** The guy walks over to the seat next to him _**"I'm Finn Hudson and Plus, I Kinda notice that you went with Simon and not him"**_Finn laughed and took a drink of his Non-Alcoholic beer _**"Why yes i did"**_ Blaine laughed with Finn and clink there drinks _**"I bet he was worth it"**_ Finn said as the Bartender gave the two another drink _**"Two thousand bucks an hour worth"**_Blaine said Finn spits his drink out _**"Wow, That much"**_ Finn wiping the beer off his glasses, After two hours of talking about Finn's ex-boyfriend and past encounters of Blaine's the two were ready to leave the bar _**"Wanna get out of her?"**_ Blaine said as he gestured the bartender and paid for both men's drinks _**"My Place or Yours?"**_ Finn said finishing his beer _**"Whoever's the closest and that's mine" **_Blaine said as they walked over to Blaine's apartment.

Once into Blaine's apartment Finn softly pushed Blaine and unbutton Blaine's shirt and kissing his neck **"Guess how long i been without sex?" **Finn in between kisses** " Six months" **He continues as Blaine turns the tables on him** "Oh you poor unfortunate soul" **Blaine said taking of Finn's shirt and stripping him down to his boxers and slowly kissing him down to his manhood, Once Blaine felt Finn 's hardened cock he lowered Finn's boxers and starting sucking him off _**"God six months was totally worth the wait"**_ Finn said out loud he didn't mind Blaine's beard in the way either, Over the next few hours the two were all over each other, mentally and passionately, Once done the two just kissed and cuddle _**"So about that ex-boyfriend of yours"**_ Finn looked at Blaine and laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips and put his head on Blaine's naked chest where he felt safe.

**SAM AND MERCEDES**

It was two days after Sam's encounter with Blaine, Sam was spending his Saturday at the aquarium which was a habit since he was a little boy, As he walked into the manatee room as there was no people in there . . . Or so he thought _**"Oh shit, You scared me"**_ The girl in the white jacket said as she looked at Sam _**"Didn't see you either"**_ Sam smiled at the girl who smiled and looked away then back at him _**"You were at Sotto 13 Thursday night, Weren't you?"**_ Sam smiled at walked over to her **"Yep, I totally was"** Sam sat down next to her **_"You caled me Curvy Kelly Rowland"_** Sam laughed remembering Blaine pointing her out "_**Sorry about that"**_ Sam scratching his head_** "Dont be, That was the nicest thing someone had the guts to say"**_ Mercedes said as they walked out of the manatee room and outside the aquarium _**"Got a boyfriend?"**_ Sam said out of the blue as they walked over the balloon guy _**"Nope, I dont think anyone would date a fat ass like me"**_ Sam smiles at Mercedes as he picks out a dolphin balloon _**"The only fat ass i see is this dolphin balloon, But you my dear are hotter than any girl i ever met"**_Sam said as gave Mercedes balloon which made her laugh _**"You think so"**_ Mercedes said as she held on to the balloon as Sam unexpectedly kissed her on the lip _**"Now i do"**_ Mercedes kisses him back as they walk away from the aquarium.

* * *

_Its funny how four years flash forwards through your eyes, Finn's now a famous photographer, Sam's working for CNN, Blaine's a singer and Mercedes is a model for one of the biggest agencies in the world, both Finn and Blaine have been together for four years and so have Sam and Mercedes Yet another encounter will change this moment for the rest of there lives._


	2. I Call it Art

_This is where our story starts to get bumping ways more than one or four, It started when Finn and Mercedes met at his studio._

* * *

_FOUR YEARS LATER..._

**FINN & MERCEDES:**

_New York City_

_Finn's Studio_

Finn had everything ready for the photo shoot all he needed was his model, As he set the last camera up he heard footsteps he looked up from his camera _**"Anyone here"**_ Said as the girl in toms and a summer dress and beautiful wavy curly hair you know kind you can only get in your sleep and know the right technique walked up the steps to see Finn in a long sleeve white shirt and jeans, No longer the shaggy hair and glasses from four years ago but a short but young look and no glasses thanks to the eye surgery he got three years ago, Mercedes knew it was him, The one to kickstart her career _**"Didn't you worked at seventeen?"**_ Mercedes said as she walked up to him, Finn smirked when she said it **"A Bunch of bitches they were"** Finn turned to Mercedes and smiled at her "Four years" Mercedes said taking off her jacket _**"Four very long years"**_Finn said as he put her jacket on the hanger **_"Okay lets get this started"_** Finn said Gesturing Mercedes over to the stool.

Over the next hour in-between the photo taking they talked about the lives over the four years, The careers, There Boyfriends and other stuff _**"What do you think of cunnilingus?"**_ Mercedes said as Finn was drinking his water _**"If i were straight, I've been on that topic non stop"**_ Finn said after nearly choking on his water "What do you think of that topic" Finn said walking up to Mercedes whispering in her ear **_"My boyfriend's in London, I wont see him for a week"_** Mercedes said getting up from the stool **_"And your point is"_** Finn said grinning **_"My pussy is lonely"_**Mercedes putting her hands near her area as Finn smiled, Finn should know better, Blaine was out of town doing concerts in London and he was lonely too _**"I've never told anyone this, But your the only girl i can jack myself off too, Ever since i saw you for the first time"**_Finn said as he sat down on the couch **_"Have you ever been with a girl?"_**Mercedes said as she stand in front of him _**"Not really"**_ Finn said staring as Mercedes takes off her shoes and walks over to Finn's stereo system, After a couple seconds the music played as Mercedes slowly stripped to her black underwear.

_**You got yourself some action**_  
_**Said you got yourself a body**_  
_**You got yourself an ass with a mind of its own**_  
_**Brings something to the party**_

Once Mercedes was in her bra and panties Finn was getting hard and couldn't bare it any longer, He walks behind her and puts his hand down her panties, Slowly rubbing her clit as she moan kissing her neck while doing it _**"Best part about this studio, Everything's sound proof"**_ Finn said whispering into her ear while starts rubbing her faster _**"I'm gonna make you cum more than your boyfriend ever did"**_ He slides two fingers into Mercedes and fingers her as she moans loudly holding onto the wall, After an half on hour of this Finn holds onto Mercedes against the wall _**"Best fuck of my life"**_ Mercedes said laughing and kissing Finn, Satisfied with himself he let out a laugh _**"Wanna get some food?"**_Mercedes laughed and turned to Finn _**"I can eat"**_ Mercedes picks up her dress and puts it back on and goes into the bathroom _**"Now about us?"**_ Finn shouts out _**"What about us"**_ Mercedes yells out _**"Think it can work?"**_ Finn said as Mercedes walks out of the bathroom_** "What does kill them makes us stronger"**_ Mercedes said kissing Finn as they walked out of the studio.

* * *

**BLAINE & SAM:**

_London, England_

_What Finn and Mercedes didn't know was Blaine and Sam been having an affair of there own since last year._

Sam sat down near the stage where Blaine was performing, Once Blaine was done with the song, Everyone in the venue gave him a standing ovation_**"There's a story behind the reason i always play this song, It remind's me of a guy name Sam"**_Blaine looks at the the audience_ "I was a struggling Musician, and a male hooker on the side, Not proud of that though" _Everyone laughed as Blaine starts to giggle**_ "I'm Playing this song and He's walking across the street and he got hit by a car and so me being a nice guy, I went to see if he was alright, He only had a little bump on his head, So i took him out to dinner, Being the hooker with the heart of gold i was." _**Blaine then looks at the front row where Sam was and gave him a big smile, Sam in return gave and him a smiling grin _**"The Savoy Hotel, After the show"**_ Blaine mouthed to Sam and continued on with his show.

After the concert true to his word he went to the Savoy and waiting for him was Blaine_** "Lets get a drink"**_Blaine said with a smile and the two walked over the bar, Over two hours and more than four drinks between them it was getting close to closing time for the bar **_"Wanna come up and stay in my room? Makes no point to go back to your hotel at this hour of night"_** Blaine said taking his last drink of his gin and tonic, Sam smiled at the offer **_"Sure why not, And besides i dont wanna make a bad name out of myself"_** Sam finished his drink and followed Blaine up to his room, Once up in the room Sam pushed Blaine on the bed and got on top of him _**"God how long has it been?"**_ Blaine said as Sam kissed his lips **_"Three weeks ago, You were wearing that sexy bowtie, Took my breath away"_** Sam smiled as the strip down to there boxers _**"Too drunk to fuck, But i wanna cuddle"**_ Blaine said as Sam put Blaine on top of him and put his arms around him _**"I love you, More than her"**_Sam whispered in Blaine's ear as Blaine nuzzled him **_"I love you, More than him"_** Sam smiled when Blaine said that _**"Happy Anniversary Best ass of NYC"**_ Sam said now laying down with Blaine still on top, Blaine puts his head on Sam's chest _**"I'll never get tired of hearing that"**_ Blaine said as Sam kissed his head.

* * *

_New York City_

_Two Weeks Later_

**FINN & MERCEDES:**

Finn's been preparing for his first exhibition for a year and now it was ready for its big reveal, The casbah gallery was know for its famous exhibitions plus a few known actors and other famous people in there own write were fans of Finn's work _**"Ready for this babe?"**_ Blaine said to his boyfriend as they walked into the gallery _**"Now i am"**_ Finn said smiling as he saw Mercedes in a short D&G black dress and givenchy boots, Finn couldn't stop grinning **_"Excuse me babe"_** Finn said to Blaine and walked over to Mercedes _**"You trying to get me a hard on in that dress"**_Finn whispered behind her, Mercedes turns to Finn and gave him seductive smile **_"Why you wanna get away?"_** Finn crossed his arms and with a Cheshire cat grin said _**"It's my party, And i can to do whatever the fuck i want"**_ Finn looked around to see if either Sam or Blaine were around _**"Upstairs theres a room, Hows about a repeat performance from two weeks ago"**_ Mercedes puts her champagne glass down and smiled "S_**ounds like a plan, I'll go first, Wait about five and go up"**_ Said in a whispered as Finn goes upstairs, Mercedes waited five minutes and walked up the stairs to the room where Finn was.

Once in the room Mercedes to face Finn who was undoing his tie as he walked over to the stereo **"We got an hour"** Finn pressed play on stereo, Once that infamous french whispering song came on the two got down to business "_**Remember what i told you about cunnilingus?"**_ Finn said as he removed Mercedes panties and slowly gets her on the wall _**"Close your eyes, Think of paradise"**_ Finn said as he got on his knees and started going down on Mercedes and licking her like an child eating an ice cream cone _**"You sure know alot for a gay guy"**_ Mercedes said in between her moans _**"Thank the internet"**_ Finn coming back up and frenching her _**"You taste very sweet and yummy, And you've been very good girl and deserve an reward"**_ Finn said as he unzipped his pants to fetch out his erected cock _**"You ready for this?"**_Finn slides his cock inside Mercedes slowly _**"Oh my god, It feels good"**_Mercedes said as she puts her arms around Finn, At first they were at a slow pace then really fast_** " You like it when i fuck you"**_Mercedes was filled with euphoria as Finn rammed his meat inside her _**"I like it when you fuck me rough"**_Mercedes in a loud whisper as Finn carried her over to the couch **_"Oh we got twenty minutes now, Lets make the most of it"_**Finn got on top of Mercedes and held on to her as he fucked her with an inch of his life.

Once done they came together as they look at each other as they nuzzled each other in the dark room for the last couple minutes before putting there clothes back on _**"When can i see you again?"**_ Finn said as he gave her one last kiss before heading back down stairs **_"Sam's going to LA for a conference next week"_** Mercedes said fixing her panties _**"Sounds good"**_ Finn as he fixed his tie and headed back down stairs with a big grin on his face.

**BLAINE/SAM & FINN/MERCEDES:**

_**"Wheres Mercedes?" **_Sam said as he talked to Santana _**"Finn wanted to show her the pictures they did a few weeks ago, Why dont you keep Blaine company" **_Santana said before winking at him as she gave him two glasses of Champagne, Sam headed toward Blaine who was looking at a picture of Paul McCartney _**"Hey there stranger"**_ Sam said as he gave Blaine one of the glasses of champagne, Blaine smiled at his secret lover and took a sip **_"Looking forward to LA"_** Blaine said whispering in Sam's ear, Sam smiled at Him and looked as Finn walked downstairs _**"Yes I Am and the Boyfriend is coming"**_ Sam said whispering as Finn walked over to Blaine and Sam.

_**"I guess you found Macca yourself?"**_ Finn said as he kissed his boyfriend, Blaine points at the picture _**"Looks like he still wants to fuck Lennon"**_ Sam and Finn laughed as Mercedes walks down the stairs _**"If i were gay i wouldn't mind tapping that"**_ Sam said as Blaine winked at him as Santana try to get everyone's attention _**"Finn, You still have to unveil a certain picture"Finn excused himself and walked over to to a picture hidden under a white cloth "Four years ago, I was a struggling photographer working at a then crappy fashion magazine, But it turned around when Mercedes Jones walked into the studio, Only recently we reunited and as you can see"**_ Finn pulls of the cloth, The crowd smiled at the new photo of Mercedes, Mercedes walks over to the picture _**"She hasn't aged a bit"**_ Finn said jokingly comparing the picture and the real Mercedes _**"I was expecting you to show that"**_ Mercedes whispered to Finn who smirked _**"Well you did me a favor in return"**_Finn winked at her.


	3. Sexed Up

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

**FINN & MERCEDES**

_Mercedes's Apartment_

It's funny how even after four years of dating Mercedes and Sam still live in separate apartments** "I like my space, Sam understands that" **Mercedes said as Finn walked into her apartment that Monday evening after dropping Blaine off at the airport _**"How long is Sam staying in LA?"**_Mercedes walks over to Finn as he dropped his bag on the floor _**"You got me until Sunday night"**_Mercedes said as she gave Finn a kiss. Now this is between them but something clicked that moment, They've been fucking for two weeks now and when Finn took one look at Mercedes that evening, Something changed _**"I dont wanna be just some fuck buddy to you"**_ Finn whispered in Mercedes ear _**"I wanna be more than that, I really do Cedes"**_ Finn continues as he touched her hair _**"What if we get caught"**_ Mercedes said as she looked at Finn with new interest _**"I willing to take those chances"**_ Finn puts his arms around Mercedes as the music on the stereo play Cat Stevens 'Foreigner Suite' Finn didn't want to let go of this moment as the Singer's voice went into his head,He hadn't felt this in a great position since the night he met Blaine.

**_Love, love, love, love must've made you on a Sunday _**  
**_Cos you taste to me as good as God made honey taste babe _**  
**_And the sky all glistens with gold _**  
**_When you're talking to me _**  
**_And the whirling wind turns to song _**  
**_Why it sets my soul free_**

**_"Finn, Dont let go"_** Mercedes said as she put her head on Finn's chest _**"You might have to"**_ Finn jokingly while touching her hair _**"Why's that"**_Mercedes looks up at him whose still laughing _**"At one point your going to get hungry and probably cant stand anymore"**_ Finn said as the two break apart and smiled at each other _**"And besides, I wanna make you dinner"**_ Finn said as he walked into the kitchen _**"And what can i do?"**_ Mercedes said still looking at Finn _**"Kick back and relax, Your in good hands"**_ Finn said walking Mercedes over to the couch and went back into the kitchen, Mercedes was right when he said that, She was in good hands.

* * *

**BLAINE & SAM:**

_Los Angeles_

What Sam told Mercedes was he was going to a conference, Blaine told Finn he was going to meet some producers, But we all knew what was really going on, This was there 'Lost Week' of sorts _**"So what you wanna do first?"**_ Sam said as they got settled into there hotel room, Blaine slowly unbutton Sam's shirt **"Well first i was thinking, We get out of these clothes and get into that shower in there, What do you say?"** Blaine said as the last button on Sam's shirt was unbutton, The grin on Sam's face as he dropped his shirt and walked into the bathroom pretty much was the only answer Blaine needed,He quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom as the steam from the shower quickly fogs up the room and slowly he walked up behind Sam in the shower Blaine whispered in Sam's ear "Close your eyes, Think of paradise" Sam laughed and turn to Blaine as he him picked up _**"I cant, Paradise is with you"**_ Sam kissed Blaine as the hot water showers down on the two like a summer storm at night, Blaine held on tight as Sam nuzzled his neck as Blaine let out a few moans _**"I havent done anything. . . Yet"**_ Sam said in deep seductive tone only Blaine knew about as they locked eyes he knew what was about to happen as Sam carried him out of the shower and lay him down onto the bathroom rug.

Once Sam got Blaine into a comfortable position he got down to business, Sam slowly put his cock inside Blaine, For a guy like Sam it was a pretty big size _**"Oh my god, I miss having that in me"**_ Blaine said in excitement as he wrapped his legs around Sam mounted him like a cowboy on his horse, Between the heavy breathing and the moans and Sam fast pacing inside Blaine _**"You want me to cum?"**_ Sam said half an hour into there bathroom floor frenzy _**"I'll make you cum"**_ Blaine said as the two reverse, With Blaine on top he put his hand on Sam's cock and slowly he jerked him off, Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of him _**"I love it when your eyes sparkle"**_ Sam said as he reached the point to ejaculate, Once he did Blaine fell into Sam's warm yet wet embrace _**"That was amazing"**_ Blaine said heavily breathing as Sam held him close _**"No words can describe this moment"**_ Sam kissing Blaine's face, They stay in that position for a while until they calmed down, Once they cleaned up they were on the bed cuddling without a care in the world, Like Finn or Mercedes never existed.

* * *

**FINN & MERCEDES**

_Mercedes's Apartment_

Over the next few days Finn and Mercedes spent every waking moment together, It was the last night before there respected lovers were to return _**"I want to apologize about my sexual behavior for the past two weeks"**_ Finn jokingly said in-between playing footsies in bed with Mercedes _**"When you haven't had sex for a month cause your boyfriend is out of town, It gets a bit crazy"**_ Finn continues as the two joke around, Gone was the rough brazzers style sex capades from two weeks ago as the two slowly got to know each other during the late night chats, As Mercedes got closer to Finn in the middle of her bed she let out a laugh _**"It's not your fault, We both had the urges that weren't being dealt with easily"**_ Mercedes said as Finn starts to tickle her _**"But your cute and sexy, Thank god for that"**_ Finn said whispering in her ear as he pulled the covers over the two of them as they got into a non-sexual spooning position _**"I love you Cedes"**_ Finn said kissing the cheek of the sleepy girl in his embrace, He didn't want to let her go and he never will.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:**

**BLAINE & FINN**

_Blaine & Finn's Apartment_

Finn was waiting for Blaine to come home, This had been going on for a year and three months_** "Hey sweetie"**_ Blaine said as he walked into the apartment at 1 in the morning _**"Hey, You know what time it is"**_ Finn said as he walked down from there loft-style bedroom stairs _**"I know, I'm sorry but the meeting with the producers ran late and they wanted me to have a couple drinks"**_ Blaine said as he kissed Finn, He smelled of Hugo Boss, Sam's favorite cologne, sweat and vodka _**"You should of at least called"**_ Finn said sounding like a worried wife _**"I know, I'll make it up to you, But first i need a shower"**_ Blaine said giving Finn another kiss as he walked upstairs and into the bathroom, Once the shower was on Finn went back upstairs and sat on the bed, Finn heard Blaine's going off, He picked up the phone to see a text that would change his life forever

**BLAINE, **

**HAD FUN TONIGHT (AS ALWAYS), I GO CRAZY WITHOUT YOU IN MY ARMS :D**

**YOUR PARADISE,**

**SAM XOXOXO**

Finn who never thought of peeking through his boyfriend's phone, Over the next few minutes he flip through texts, photos and videos of Blaine and Sam together and some naked ones of the two, Finn couldn't believe this was happening, All he could do was bury his head in his hands, Blaine walked out of the bathroom in his robe to see a scene he wasn't ready for to happen _**"What does he taste like?"**_ Finn said like he was about to cry _**"Finn, I can explain"**_ Finn drops the Phone on the bed and stands up _**"Just answer me, What does he taste like?" **_Finn said as Blaine stares at him as tears come down his eyes _**"You, Only sweeter"**_ Finn walks down the stairs in disgust _**"How long?"**_ Finn said as he grabbed his jacket _**"A year and five months"**_ Blaine said following him down to the living room as Finn's phone ringed, It was Mercedes _**"Finn, I need you to come over quickly"** _Finn was silent for a second _**"I was on my way there anyways"**_ Finn said as he opened the door _**"Who was that?"**_ Blaine said looking at Finn _**"Your boyfriend's girlfriend, Oh and by the way, You and Me, We're Done" **_Finn said as he walked out of the apartment, All Blaine could do was sit on the couch and think about what he did.

* * *

**SAM & MERCEDES & FINN**

_Mercedes's Apartment_

_Only ten minutes after calling Finn,She had her own confrontation to face._

_**"Blaine, whats wrong babe?"** _Mercedes heard Sam said while she was in the bathroom, She had just gotten off the phone and was crying while holding a positive pregnancy test and automatically knew it was Finn's since he's the last person she had sex with _**"He what! Oh my god, How am i going to tell Mercedes about this"**_ Sam said as Mercedes walk out of the bathroom **_"I'll come over soon, I love you too"_** Sam said as he hung up his phone to see Mercedes _**"I heard everything Sam"**_ Mercedes said in a upset tone _**"Cedes, I can explain"**_ Sam trying to hug her but she pushes him away _**"No you cant, How long have you been fucking him"** _Mercedes said as Sam starts to get upset _**"A year and a half, Plus you got room to talk, I known about about you and Finn for a while now, Fucking in that upstairs room at that gallery, I could smell him all over him, And as a bonus"**_ Sam said angrily as he walked into Her bedroom and return with pictures "You have pictures to prove it" Sam threw the pictures at her feet "Look whose talking, I know about LA, Some conference that was" Mercedes as her hand drops the pregnancy test, She watches as Sam looks down and picks up the pregnancy test "Well i know for a fact its not mine" Sam said as the door knocks he goes up to it and opens it to see Finn.

**_"Well if isn't the man of the hour"_ **Sam said as Finn walked into the apartment, Finn knew from his pictures on the floor to Mercedes crying that they too have been caught, Finn looked at Sam then At Mercedes_** "Sam, just a curious question, do you wear Hugo Boss"**_ Sam looks at Finn and nods **_"Just checking, Because i smelled it all over Blaine tonight and a funny thing is, He doesn't wear cologne"_** Finn said pointing to the door **"Go, Blaine's waiting for you"** Sam grabs his jacket and head towards the door, Handing Finn the pregnancy test _**"You know i didn't see the signs between you two, Until tonight when i heard that art gallery owner mentioning two people that fit your descriptions, Worth 200 dollars for an hour he said"**_ Sam pointing at Finn and Mercedes and leaving the apartment closing the door behind him, Finn and Mercedes stood at each other for a full ten minute before any of them said anything, Finn takes a look at the pregnancy test **_"Come here"_ **Finn said as Mercedes walks towards him as he holds her _**"I'm sorry Finn"**_ Mercedes said as she cried into Finn's shirt **_"It's okay Cedes, Everything's going to be okay"_** Finn said holding her and caressing her hair _**"Come on lets go to bed"**_ Finn said holding Mercedes hand as he helps her into bed **_"Finn, dont ever leave"_** Mercedes said as Finn put the covers on her _**"I dont want to"**_ Finn said smiling at her as he got into bed with her, Finn knew once he woke up that morning it would be a new day and he was ready for it.

* * *

**BLAINE & SAM:**

_Blaine & Finn's Apartment_

Blaine was still in his robe on the couch when Sam walked into the apartment, Sam quickly went over to him _**"We fucked up"**_ Blaine said crying as Sam held him close to him **_"Blaine, It's alright baby"_ **All Sam could do for now was to comfort Blaine _**"Mercedes, she's with him isn't she?"**_ Blaine said as he wiped his tears _**"Yeah, she's better off with him"**_ Sam said as Blaine gets off the couch _**"Guess your right, Your better off with me "**_ Blaine said as he takes off his robe, Sam walks over to Blaine and starts to kiss and embrace the naked guy in front of him _**"No more secret rendezvous No more lies"** _Sam said with his head on Blaine's shoulder _**"Just a clean slate"**_ Blaine said sleepily touching Sam's hair and smelling the remains of his cologne on his neck, Sam carried the now tired Blaine upstairs onto the bed, Sam sits on the edge of the bed next to Blaine's phone, He picks it up to see the wallpaper it was a picture of him sleeping, He looks up from the phone to see Blaine had fallen asleep, He strips down to his boxers and gets in to the bed. Sam kisses the cheek of the sleeping guy and went to sleep.

Sam is woken up by talking from downstairs, One of them sounded like Finn _**"I'm just getting whatever is mine"**_ Finn said as he walks into the apartment, Sam quickly gets dressed and goes into the bathroom **_"He's here isn't he"_** Finn said as he picked up his books and trinkets, Blaine looks on as Finn goes through drawers and cabinets **_"Yeah he's sleeping"_** Blaine said walking upstairs to get Finns clothes he already packed up before he came , He notice the empty bed and goes into the Bathroom _**"Hiding?"**_ Blaine whispering at Sam whose sitting in the bathtub_** "I dont think he wants to see me"** _Sam said with a smile as Blaine walks out of the bathroom and grabs the bags filled with Finn's clothes and walks down the steps and gives them to Finn _**"That's everything"**_ Blaine said as Finn picks up the bags and box of things _**"I guess so, I have to get going, Need to take Cedes to the doctor"**_ Finn said as he walk to the door _**"See you around?"**_ Blaine said in curious way **_"Maybe, when the time is right"_** Finn opens the door and leaves, Blaine closes the door and walks back up to see Sam on the bed _**"Guess the coast is clear"** _Sam said as Blaine sits next to him with his head on his shoulder.


	4. Understanding The Past

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

**BLAINE & MERCEDES**

Four months past after that fateful night when Blaine was finally caught by Finn, Mercedes was in the middle of a photo shoot when Santana, who was the new editor of FashionLife magazine and a good friend of Finn and Mercedes since the beginning of there careers walked into the studio _**"Blaine called me, He wants to talk to you"**_ Santana said as Mercedes looks at her **_"Why me?"_** Mercedes said as the makeup artist was fixing her lip gloss**_ "Closure i guess, Anyways he wants to meet at the casbah gallery at three thirty"_** Santana said walking over to Mercedes _**"Three thirty, I guess i have to do this"**_ Mercedes said as Santana hugged her _**"Just think of it, Once you talk to him, You and Finn can move on"**_ Santana said as she walked back to her work station as Mercedes goes back to her business before her meeting with Blaine.

Once 3:30 rolled around Mercedes was at the designated place, On the spot she found Blaine who was wearing a suit jacket, jeans and a stubble beard, He walks towards her and on the spot starts to speak "_**I realized what i'm doing will close a chapter out of my life"**_Blaine said as he had his hands in his pockets _**"I'm sorry if i ruined your relationship with Sam"**_ Mercedes looks at Blaine as he continues to speak _**"We had no choice, It just happen"**_ Blaine said as Mercedes crossed her arms **_"You had no choice! Bullshit!"_** Mercedes said in and angry tone _**"Here's a question, Where were you when Finn's dad die, No where! I was the one who was comforting him, I was the one who went with him to the funeral so he didn't feel alone, And where were you? Oh in a hotel room in D.C sucking Sam off!"**_ Mercedes said as she continuing before falling into tears.

_**"What Finn needed was someone who understood him, What you did was hurt him"**_ Mercedes as she wiped her tears away _**"You were more than just a fuck buddy to him were you?"**_ Blaine said staring at the naked walls of the gallery then back at Mercedes _**"Look whose talking, Best ass of NYC"**_ Mercedes said as Blaine looks on in anger "_**What's sex like between you and Finn?"**_ Blaine said as he finally got what was a good question out of his system _**"Like a kid in a candy shop, What about you and Sam?"**_Mercedes Said as Blaine was thinking away _**"A Turkish bathhouse, Plus he fucks me like a fast derby horse, unlike what he does to you"**_Blaine said as Mercedes slaps him _**"Dont you ever compare Finn to Sam ever again, At least Finn knows me better than Sam"**_ Mercedes said right as she left the Gallery.

_**"That's the spirit, You let it all out"**_ Blaine said as he followed her out _**"Sam didn't love me anymore" **_Mercedes said as she turned to see Blaine behind her_**"Around the time you and him started sleeping with other, We were having problems" **_Mercedes said as she re-buttoned her jacket_** "He told me about that, Same here with Finn, He was busy with preparing for the exhibition and all these other photo projects and only had time to sleep and eat, And whenever i came home to Finn, He's on the couch sleeping, We never had a fight until he found out about Sam" **_Blaine said as people walk past the two_**"It's weird once your in a affair, You forget your in a committed relationship you dont give a flying fuck about" **_Mercedes said which makes the two laugh_**"See, We have common ground" **_Blaine said giving Mercedes a smile.

_**"That morning when Finn came to pick up his stuff, On the spot i knew we were never meant to be together, And you were right i did hurt him" **_Blaine continued on as he crossed his arms, Mercedes knew at that moment that the door on this topic was closed and smiled at Blaine _**"Sam likes aquariums"**_ Mercedes said laughing as Blaine smiled at her _**"He sure does, Finn's favorite singer is Paul McCartney, He was like a kid with a new toy when he photographed him"**_ Blaine said as he goes on about Finn's favorite things_** "Sam's obsessed with 'The Blower's Daughter' Isn't he?"**_ Mercedes starting to laugh again as she remembers Sam singing that song all the time _**"Blame me, I was playing it both times we met each other"**_ Blaine said watches as Finn drives up and gets out of his car with Sam getting out of the passenger side "_**Hey Blaine"**_ Finn's first words to Blaine in four months._**  
**_

* * *

**SAM & FINN:**

_Sam's Office_

_Only a few minutes before Finn's and Sam's reunion with Blaine and Mercedes, The two had there own peace talk_

_**"Two weeks before i found out about you and Blaine, My Dad passed away"**_ Finn said as he sat across from Sam in his office the same day Blaine and Mercedes met each other at the gallery _**"And whats this got to do with this situation?"**_ Sam said with his arms crossed _**"Everything, While you and Blaine were christening sheets in D.C, Mercedes was by my side when my father was being buried, That night i knew i had to end it with Blaine, It was also that night i got Mercedes pregnant"**_ Finn continued on with the story before Sam cut in _**"What are you trying to tell me, That you were planning on breaking up with Blaine for Mercedes"**_ Sam said as the puzzle pieces in his head were finally put together _**"I have your text to Blaine to thank"**_ Finn said with a smile.

Sam and Finn are silent for a little while when Sam starts to talk _**"Me and Mercedes, we had three amazing years together and slowly the love was going away, I was at a party at the aquarium last year, Blaine was performing there and that was the first time in three years after we met, The next thing i knew we were naked in a hotel room, And that night i knew i didn't love Mercedes anymore, It took that night at exhibition to realize that you two had something going on"**_ Sam said as he walked around the room as Finn was still sitting down.

"_**What was she like by the way Finn?"**_ Sam said as he got in front of Finn_** "Like paradise"**_ Finn said as he gave Sam a smirk_** "I Applaud your honesty Hudson"**_ Sam said as he put his hand out to shake _**"So apology accepted"**_ Sam continued as Finn gives him a serious look then a smile _**"Accepted"**_ Finn said as he shakes Sam hand as the two laugh _**"I thought you were gonna kick my ass"**_ Sam said as Finn stood up from his chair_** "At first i was but my anger against you slowly died down over the months"**_Finn said smiling at Sam as he open the door out of the office, Sam followed Finn out_** "Do you and Mercedes wanna do dinner with us soon?"**_ Sam said as they reached outside the building _**"I say wait a few months and see what happens, I'll tell cedes you said hi"**_ Finn said laughing as he walked to his car _**"Hows Blaine?"**_ Finn said yelling from his car _**"Happier now that he doesn't need to keep secrets from you"**_ Sam said yelling back **_"Same on our front, We just found we're having a girl"_** Finn smiled as he started his car, Sam smiled as the car drove off but stops in front of Sam **_"Blaine and Mercedes are having there own peace treaty, Wanna go see if there done?"_** Finn said as Sam laughs **"I actually wanna see that"** Sam said as he got into the car and drove to the gallery.

* * *

**FINN & MERCEDES/SAM & BLAINE**

_Outside The Casbah Gallery_

_**"Hey Finn"** _Was all Blaine could say, He couldn't find the words to say to the man he created on for a year and five months, Blaine could see the changes in Finn since he last saw him, Gone was the stubble beard he had for that past four years and now in place was a clean shaven face that made him look like a teenager again and looked more happier than ever **_"So, How you've been?"_** Finn said as walks over to Mercedes side _**"To tell you the truth, I've never been happier in my life"**_ Blaine said as he finally got the words he needed out of his mouth _**"That's good Blaine, that****'s all i needed to hear"** _Finn said as he looks at Mercedes then at Sam and smiles at him _**"So me and Finn talked, And we agreed at that what happened in the past, Stays in the past"**_ Sam said as the three around him smiled at him _**"Same here, After Mercedes slapped me"**_ Blaine said as the guys laughed at Mercedes_** "Oh laugh at the pregnant girl, I swear it was my hormones"**_ Mercedes said as Finn put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, Sam and Blaine look on at the two and smiled _**"Hows about Sotto 13, Our treat"**_ Sam said as Blaine looked at him _**"Why not! By the way do you know today'**__**s date?"**_ Finn said as Blaine checked his phone and laugh _**"February the 15th"**_ Blaine said as everyone stared at him in silence until Mercedes laughed _**"Should i get your guitar and get by a car again to recharge your memory Mr Anderson"**_ Sam said as everybody start cracking up as they walked across the street where Sotto 13 reside.

* * *

_The Sotto 13 Restaurant _

_**"Well, If it isn't Blaine Anderson, Best ass of all of New York City" **_Said the familiar voice of Simon Adams as the four were eating dinner, Blaine turns from behind to see his former client _**"Well if it isn't Simon Adams, The Former editor of FashionLife magazine"**_Blaine said as he took a sip of his water as the people at the table look at Simon _**"I hope i'm not interrupting anything"**_ Simon said as he walks up to the table _**"Actually you are, I'm in the middle of dinner with my boyfriend Sam, Our friend Finn and his lovely girlfriend Mercedes"**_ Blaine said as Simon took a look at the three people at the table who looked really familiar to him _**"How could i forget Sam, the hetero reporter who was dating Mercedes then started jumping your fine ass during that charity party a year ago, Yeah i saw you two walking out that hotel room the next morning'"** _Simon said as Finn started to laugh _**"Look whose talking Mr ' I fucked in a upstairs room while my own gallery show was going on downstairs' "**_ Simon said as he went on as Mercedes starts **_"Actually that was the best fuck i had in a long time"_** Finn said as Sam and Blaine join in Mercedes laughing party

_**"You four sicken me"** _Simon said as the laughing died down _**"Your one to talk Simon, How could i forget what you did to me, Your the sick one Adams"**_ Blaine said as the waiter came with the check _**"You were totally worth that money"** _Simon whispered into Blaine's ear as he walked away, Blaine watched in disgust as he walked away _**"You guys ready to go? We'll take you home"** _Finn said as he looked at Blaine who looked like he was about to get sick or burst into tears _**"Thanks Finn"**_ Sam said as he kept Blaine close to him as they walked out of the restaurant and into Finn's car.

* * *

_Sam & Blaine's Apartment_

Finn and Mercedes watched as Sam and Blaine got out of the car _**"You thinking what i'm thinking?"**_ Finn said as he looked at Mercedes **_"That we should go and see if Blaine's alright?"_** Mercedes said as her boyfriend smiled at her, They got out of the car and went into the apartment, Once inside they opened the door to see Blaine in fetal position crying on the couch _**"I thought you two left?"**_ Sam said as noticed Finn and Mercedes And then his boyfriend _**"Blaine baby, Whats wrong"**_ Sam said as he went to Blaine _**"It was that fucker wasn't it?"**_ Finn said as he watched Sam try to comfort Blaine _**"He did something to him, Didn't he?"**_ Mercedes said as she watched Blaine crying _**"Blaine, You can trust us, What did he do to you?"**_ Sam said as he held his boyfriend, Blaine wiped his eyes as he began to speak.

_**"It was the morning after i met Finn, I told the boss at the escort agency i worked at that i was quitting, she took it okay but Simon didn't, Once he found out, He burst into my apartment and beat the living shit out of me, Then he raped me, I couldn't move for a couple days,I told Finn i got beaten up by a bunch of skinheads, I'm sorry i lied to you Finn"**_ Blaine said as he tells his story, Finn starts to cry, So does Sam and Mercedes_** "Blaine, none of this is your fault"**_ Finn walks up to Blaine and hugs him _**"The only person whose fault it is should be burning in hell right now"**_ Mercedes said walking over to Blaine _**"I would love to have been there and beat the living shit out of him before he ever laid a hand on you"**_ Mercedes continued on as Finn and Sam laughed.

_**"Blaine, you got us and if you ever need us, Were one step behind you"**_ Sam said holding Blaine closer a his head is on Sam's chest _**"Blaine, We love you"**_ Mercedes said as she touches Blaine's hair _**"And we will never stop, I might not be you boyfriend anymore, Me and Cedes, were your family now"**_ Finn said smiling at Blaine and Sam _**"If that's alright with you Sam"** _Finn said as Sam looks at Finn _**"I couldn't ask for anyone like you and cedes"**_ Sam said as he and Blaine hugged there former lovers who were slowly turning into more like siblings to them _**"You gonna be alright Blaine?"**_ Mercedes said as she hugged Blaine _**"Thanks to you"**_ Blaine said as smiled at Mercedes.

_Sam was right about that moment the past is in the past._


	5. And So It Is

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**FINN & MERCEDES/BLAINE & SAM**

_The Aquarium_

It's funny how you ask why four people can forgive each other after having an affair and why they did it in the first place, You see Finn and Sam always asked that question, They both realized that they were in wrong relationships at the time and Sam always asked same thing 'If only a had a time machine' and always he would laugh it off.

It was the same place Sam met Mercedes for the first time and Blaine for the second time. . . The manatee exhibit, Blaine was waiting in the exact place he was where he relaid his eyes on Sam, All of a sudden he heard the patter of little feet _**"Uncle Blaine! This for you!"**_ Lily, Finn and Mercedes daughter said running up to Blaine giving him his guitar, For a three year old she was pretty careful with such a prize position, He gave the little girl a kiss on the head _**"Thank you sweetie"**_ Blaine said to Lily as she runs back to Finn who was in the other entrance of the exhibit with Mercedes, Finn and Mercedes give Blaine a thumbs up in which Blaine returns with a smile.

Sam didn't know what to expect when he walked in to that exhibit that evening, It wasn't until he heard 'The Blower's Daughter' and Blaine turned around that Sam knew something was up, All he could do was cry tears of joy as Blaine sang there song, Once Blaine was done with the song he sat the guitar down _**"I've loved you since i saw you that February afternoon seven years ago"**_ Blaine said as he slowly took out a ring box _**"With all that in past, I ready for the future"**_ Blaine said as he went down on one knee with the opened ring box in his hand _**"Sam, Will you do me the honor of being my husband...Officially"**_ Blaine said with the biggest grin on his face _**"Yes"**_ Sam was he could say as Blaine put the ring on Sam as the two kissed.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until the two heard a camera going off _**"Did you put a ring on it Uncle Blaine?"**_ Lily said out loud in which Blaine and Sam turn to see Finn with his camera from the other side of the exhibit with Mercedes who was holding Lily _**"He sure did Lily"**_ Sam said looking at the little girl then at his Blaine _**"You dont know how much this means to me"**_ Blaine said as he kissed Sam _**"And the fact three of our favorite people here with us, That makes it better"**_ Sam said which make Blaine laugh as Finn's camera goes off again_** "Finn, Once your done acting like your a pap, You and Cedes come over and congratulate us"**_ Sam said as Finn laughed and with Mercedes and Lily walk over to Sam and Blaine as they have one of there big hugs.

Outside the aquarium Lily who was being under watchful eyes of Sam and Blaine watches her mommy and daddy laughing and talking near the balloon kiosk _**"Uncle Sam, How did mommy and daddy meet?"**_ Lily said as her 'Uncles' looked at her and smile _**"You know how mommy is a model?, Well your daddy was taking her picture, But yours truly was dating her but i was in love with Uncle Blaine"**_ Sam said as he put Lily on his lap _**"You know how god chooses our paths? Well he made a mistake and we, And by we i mean Me, Uncle Sam and your mommy and daddy had to fix it"** _Blaine said as he looked at the little girl on Sam's lap_** "Like a puzzle?"** _Lily said which made Sam and Blaine laugh _**"More like tetris"**_ Sam said as Finn and Mercedes walking back with a seahorse balloon.

_**"What were you three talking about?"**_ Finn said looking at his daughter _**"We were just telling Lily how you two met"**_ Sam said as Finn and Mercedes given each other a look _**"Not that one Finn"**_ Blaine said reassuring his ex **_"Thank god you didn't scar her to death"_** Mercedes said as Finn picked up his daughter _**"Yeah, I thought i had to tell her how babies were made"**_ Finn said as his daughter put her head on his shoulder _**"Should you tell her how she was conceived"**_ Blaine said jokingly _**"Or should i tell her you two made out on her huge totoro chair while she was sleeping"**_ Finn said as Lily lifts her head up as she heard her daddy mention totoro _**"My totoro?"**_ Lily said as quickly dozes off again while Blaine covers his mouth with his hands as Sam and Mercedes laughing as they walked away from the Aquarium and over to there respected cars.

As Finn put Lily and her car seat Finn watched as Mercedes talked to Blaine _**"So, Last night exhibition?"** _Sam said looking at Finn **_"Did you like it?"_ **Finn said closing the backseat door _**"Like it?, It was freaking amazing"**_ Sam said as the two men stood near the car _**"Some of it was from... you know"**_ Finn said as the two laugh_** "Yeah i thought those pictures looked familiar"**_ Sam said smiling as Mercedes walked back over to the car as she hugged Sam who waved at Finn and walked back over his car _**"See you tomorrow!"**_ Blaine yelling from the car as Mercedes and Finn laughed _**"Are you ready?"**_ Finn said looking at his wife and smiled "Always" Mercedes said as the two got into the car and drove away from the aquarium.

_**"What you and Mercedes talk about?"** _Sam said as the two were driving on 12th street _**"The fact we got hot guys that rather stay home and watch crappy shows with us and help out around the house"**_ Blaine said as Sam laughs _**"And the fact that ring on your finger is one hell of a find"** _Blaine continues as they reached the red light, Blaine turns around to see the exact place he first met Sam _**"And so it is..."**_ Sam starts to sing once he notice the same thing Blaine was looking at _**"You with that beard and oh that bushy hair"** _Sam said reminiscing the moment he laid eyes on him **_"You in that suit" _**Blaine said smiling as the green light signals the moment to drive, Sam was right about what Blaine said to Lily, God chooses our paths, But if he made a mistake it's up to us to fix it. And all he can do is smile at the man in the car with him, He's what made him closer.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading!**_

_**KH**_


End file.
